Casual Observer
by BehrBeMine
Summary: Liz notices Michael before the secret comes out.


TITLE: Casual Observer  
AUTHOR: Elise (BehrBeMine)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Don't sue, I'll cry. ;p  
SUMMARY: Liz notices Michael before the secret comes out.  
DISTRIBUTION: Want it? Take it. Let me know where you've put it.  
RATING: G  
SPOILERS: What's been established since the beginning of the show comes into play, and there's a little bitty spoiler from 'River Dog'.  
DEDICATION: For Cathy.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, it is short, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway.  
  
  
It was the last day of ninth grade. The last day of freshman year, and the last day that I would be considered the most innocent girl in school. I know everyone saw Kyle Valenti pull me into the janitor's closet after last period. It was something to remember, no doubt - - not every girl gets to have their first kiss be shared with the school hunk.  
  
But it is what happened after that, something that I had all but forgotten up until recently when I took the time to sit back and think about it, that I am now remembering vividly. If not for the events that have happened recently in my life, I don't know that I'd ever recall what happened that day. Not that anything *did* happen; I stood from afar and made an observation. But considering the crowd I now spend a great deal of my time with, it's odd that I chose him to look at that day.  
  
All my life people have been telling me how remarkably intellegent and observant I am for my age. And yet it took me years of schooling right alongside him to take the time to really notice him. Sure, I knew who he was, and I was aware of his attendance record, as was everyone else in the freshman class. But that day I saw something more; I realized that though I knew nothing about him, there was something about him, something mysterious that I never thought I would find out.  
  
I walked out of the highschool in a daze, still seeing stars from the kiss Kyle had given me. I'm amazed I was able to notice anything, what with the millions of random images of Kyle flashing through my head. I was the typical teenage girl that was falling a mile-a-minute for the sports jock.  
  
I happened to look up as I crossed the football field. And amid the small crowds of highschoolers relishing their newfound summer freedom, he stood isolated, leaning lazily against the cement wall beside the bleachers. There he stood, lean body, weird, dark clothes, spiky hair, wearing the customary scowl. The afternoon sun served to highlight his body, giving him some sort of unreal quality that for a moment held me entranced, and I stopped walking to just stare.  
  
Frankly, it was surprising to see him at school. Why would he show up, of all days, on the last day of the school year? Although, come to think of it, this was the first time I'd seen him all day. He was probably just there waiting for someone. I suppose I stared for a bit too long, because at one point he turned to look my way, and upon seeing my attention focused on him, he narrowed his eyes into a glare.  
  
I raised my eyebrows, caught off-guard, and a bit insulted. I wasn't doing anything, I was just looking at him. Michael Guerin was strange and standoffish, I knew that, but now I realized it was for a reason. Who could come near him when he could shoot daggers like that? I bit the inside of my cheek, refusing to back down from his angry expression, although nervously I tugged at the loose straps of the backpack that was slung over my shoulders.  
  
Perhaps he would have confronted me, but Max and Isabel Evans showed up just then, and so instantly his attention turned to them, and his face visibly brightened. I tilted my head to the side, perplexed. Strange the way he was so comfortable around those two, but only those two. Never anyone else.  
  
The three started to walk toward the parking lot, but Michael shot another angry glance my way, and that got the attention of Max Evans, who turned to smile warmly at me. I merely sighed, and walked away.  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
